Starhammer
by Captain Invictus
Summary: Starcraft and another gaming series that is basically what Starcraft is based on crossover, I'm surprised nobody has done this already. I've wanted to make a good fanfiction for a while, and this seems like it's going to be one...
1. Default Chapter

Starhammer: Chapter One  
  
On Venus, in the Terran solar system, an alarm signalling a warp storm dying down activated in the Explorator headquarters underneath Venus's surface.  
  
The adept unsteadily walked into the commander's quarters, carrying a small, beeping data-slate with a gene-encoder.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes, adept Dogadon, what is it?" The commander asked.  
  
"Well, sir, we've found that the warp storms surrounding mini-sector 59000, has suddenly cleared up. What would you have us do?"  
  
The commander dropped his glass of amasec, which shattered on the ground.  
  
"What? Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. What would you have us do?"  
  
"Dispatch five colony ships at once to the sector. I want to find out what kind of systems there are, and if any hostile enemy races live there."  
  
"Alright, anything else? Oh, and this data-slate is for you, sir. It has a carmine-level gene-lock on it, so it must be pretty important." The adept said, scratching his head a bit around the newly-placed cybernetic implants that were irritating the skin near them. He handed the slate to the commander, who took it with a curious glance at the glowing rune-encoder.  
  
"Yes. I want you to make sure that the colony ships have an extremely strong escort fleet. I want that bodyguard to have one Emperor class battleship, one Retribution class battleship, ten cruisers, two spacecraft carriers, two squadrons of Cobra class destroyers, and a Battle Barge." The commander stated, matter-of-factly. "Hmmmm. Also, add some cruisers equipped with Cyclonic Missiles and Virus Bombs."  
  
"S-sir, what are the planet-killers for?"  
  
"That is none of your business. Now get out of my sight, you ask too many questions that you have no right to know the answers to."  
  
The adept shuffled out nervously, a bit angered by the commander's harsh words, but dared not say anything about it.  
  
The commander slipped his finger under the gene-lock, and grimaced as the tiny needle inside it took a blood sample. When it had successfully recognized his DNA, the data-slate activated. As the commander read the scrolling text on it, his eyes slowly widened. Once he had finished it, he hastily opened up a comms channel to the adept's office who he had just spoken with.  
  
"Adept Dogadon, I want a full complement of Space Marine bodyguards with the ships. Get me as many Battle Barges as you can, as well as Strike Cruisers. They're going to need them when they get there."  
  
"Uh, y-yes sir...I'll try my hardest, although I don't know how good that will do..." The adept stammered.  
  
* * *  
  
Admiral Ardon Lesaud, captain of the Emperor's Majesty, an Emperor- class battleship, sighed. He did not like escorting colony ships, it made him look bad to his colleagues. He was captain of one of the deadliest ships in the Imperial Navy, damn them! He couldn't play babysitter for a bunch of colonizers! He just hoped they would be attacked, so that he could get at least a LITTLE enjoyment out of this. Lesaud slouched into his pulpit, and sighed a second time, closing his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Admiral Christian, commander of the Battle Barge Magma's Glow, glanced out through the 24-inch-thick titaniglas viewscreen at the other Space Marine Battle Barges. They were an impressive sight; six others steadily lumbered alongside his. One from the Ultramarines, one from the Space Wolves, one from the Blood Angels, and one from the Dark Angels. Four of the first founding Chapters, along with two others, one each from the Patriarchs and Apocalypse Warriors Chapters. Surely seven Battle Barges were too many to defend even five colony ships, surely not all were needed. His own Chapter, the Lava Marines, could handle anything that came at them, so why were so many ships required to defend these colony ships, and why wasn't he let in on any of the details? He continued to wonder as he noticed a distortion of light near one of the Barges, though nothing showed up on the tactical screens. Then, suddenly, it was gone.  
  
"Must be a trick of the light, I hear the sun around here causes people to see things..."  
  
He smiled at the thought of himself, a Space Marine, having hallucinations.  
  
* * *  
  
Two weeks later, the full colonization fleet, now known as the "Emperor's Guiding Hand", set out for the mini-sector. As the ships approached the warp jump point at the edge of the Terran system, a large rift opened up in front of them, and each ship flew in. As the last one went through, the hole in reality closed up, as if nothing was ever there in the first place.  
  
* * *  
  
Alright, this was my first foray into a SERIOUS crossover. In case you haven't figured out what the two series I'm combining for this series is, you'll have to find out next chapter. I don't want to spoil anything, though I'm sure if you know what a Space Marine is, you'll know what one of the series is. Or possibly both. This is Captain Invictus, signing off. 


	2. Starhammer: Chapter II

Alright. A little rant here. People who are too impatient for the next chapter to come out, and judge things just by the first chapter, should just wait until a few chapters are out, THEN make their judgement. For example, I have been having severe computer problems for the past two months, hence why I haven't been able to update. And also, these chapters are very difficult to write. For me, these are extremely well written, and I appreciate the emails I've been getting that are motivating me to make more of the series. I can't just type all this up willy-nilly, I'm not an accomplished author, I'm just naturally (for some reason) somewhat talented at writing and spelling (I rarely typo). Anyways, I'm going to continue the series...I like to make them, and I'm eager to write some battles.  
  
Oh, and for those of you who complained about what the series that are being crossed over are, calm yourselves. Especially you, "Donovan's Brain". The series being crossed over are Warhammer 40,000 and Starcraft.(If you couldn't discern that Starcraft was one of the series, then you're oblivious to the fact that I put this story in the STARCRAFT SECTION.) Not saying that you didn't notice that, I just got a couple emails asking what the two series were. Apparently there aren't many Starcraft players who have also played Warhammer 40,000. If you know a lot about both universes, you'd realize that Starcraft is a DIRECT RIPOFF of Warhammer 40K. With that said, onto the next chapter, which I've been working on for a while. ----------------------------------  
  
Starhammer: Chapter II  
  
It had been three weeks since the Emperor's Guiding Hand first set out. They had traveled through the warp towards the mini-sector, the warp storms having cleared up, and it was smooth sailing from here on out. The fleet exited the warp around a small planet with one moon. It reminded some of the captains of Terra, when they had been able to see it.  
  
* * *  
  
As the fleet approached the planet, Christian saw tiny specks streaking towards them. They weren't asteroids...they looked almost like claws, like the giant land lobster claws on his home planet. As they approached, he realized that they weren't supposed to be turning to fly directly towards them like that, if they were just space debris.  
  
"Captain, we're picking up numerous signals on our scanners! They appear to be boarding craft!"  
  
Christian gave the command to power up all broadside anti-aircraft batteries, and get the troops aboard ready for combat, lest any assault boats made it through.  
  
* * *  
  
A hideous creature, which seemed almost like a dog, were it not for its hairless features and clawed hands, squirmed around in its enclosure. It could not think for itself, it was only created to serve its lord and master. Suddenly, a beam of energy lanced through the assault "ship", instantly disintegrating the Zergling and a hundred of its companions. But at least three hundred more ships screamed towards the unknown vessels that were invading the airspace of the Zerg-controlled planet, all intending on the utter destruction of their enemy, not caring for their own lives at all.  
  
* * *  
  
Christian felt satisfaction as scores of assault craft were instantly annihilated by the combined attacks of the seven Battle Barges, taking great gouges out of the mysterious attack fleet.  
  
"Captain, the ships...they're not made of metal! They're...ALIVE!"  
  
Christian shuddered, that could only mean one thing. The hideous beings of the Hive Mind had invaded this sector already. The creatures must have gotten here ages ago, though why they did not utterly obliterate the planet and scour it of all resources with their great living hive ships, that he could not understand. He opened a comms channel to the barracks of the Space Marines and Imperial Guardsmen inside his ship.  
  
"All troops prepare for battle! It's the Tyranids!"  
  
* * *  
  
The assault boats slammed into the Battle Barge, tearing through their thick hides with serrated jaws and disgorging their troop contents out to slaughter the surprised workers within. Hydralisks, Zerglings, even Ultralisks tore through hundreds of workers on each level they were released on. Then the Lava Marines arrived.  
  
* * *  
  
Seargent Melchoir of the Lava Marines strode through the small purple creatures biting at his knees, slashing with his Power Sword as he went. They were large in number, but small in strength. As the larger creatures were cut down, especially that massive scythe-clawed beast that looked like a giant mutated Grox with talons, the smaller creatures started mulling about in confusion. In this state, they attacked anything that came near them, more ferociously from resorting to natural survival instincts. As Melchoir put a bolt from his Bolt Pistol through one of the creature's heads and into the one behind it, his left shoulder pad was suddenly torn from it's actuators and shock springs by a creature that loomed over him. He was surprised at its size, it towered at least ten feet, maybe eleven. A hideous creature, which seemed to be part snake, part triceratops, with two long arms terminating into vicious blades, snarled at him with a mindless, almost stupid light in it's eyes. He put a bolt through its forehead. He turned around, just in time to see a massive talon swinging down, moments before it sliced him in two.  
  
* * *  
  
The Tyranids were slowly hunted down and eliminated, though they had torn huge rents in the hull and killed thousands of workers. The boarding craft were also destroyed, even though they tried to escape back towards the planet. As the fleet approached, scanners detected that most of the planet was covered in some sort of purple slop that was also covered in large organic buildings. The decision was made to bomb the planet with Cyclonic Missiles.  
  
* * *  
  
Admiral Silari of the Ultramarines Chapter watched as the missiles streaked towards the planet. Then he saw the massive cyclones, which the missiles were named for, tear every living thing (and several thousand feet of rock) from every inch of the surface, leaving only an airless, lifeless rock hanging in space. A pity that it had to be this way, but the Tyranids had literally covered the planet with that purple garbage. There was no other choice. The planet could still be salvaged for minerals, but it would be a long, arduous process to get all the resources and manpower here to begin mining. Not to mention the paperwork. But that was for the paper- pushers of the Administratum to deal with. It was not his concern. He swiveled his chair away from the viewscreen, and stepped up, heading for his chambers.  
  
* * *  
  
The fleet moved ever inwards, approaching a second world, this one much less...purple. Human life signs were evident on this world, as massive, primitive-looking buildings shot through the cloud cover. The order was made to send drop pods to the surface, since no contact was successfully made with the inhabitants. Either they were using some highly- advanced scrambling frequency, or they were just too primitive, had been isolated from humanity too long and lost all the now-forgotten technology that their ancestors had brought with them when they first colonized this planet.  
  
* * *  
  
Captain Magmus of the Lava Marines strapped himself into the drop pod, and began praying that the drop pod would make it safely through the atmosphere with no disturbance from ground forces, hoping that they were friendly, though he did not believe it to be so. He sat alongside nine other men of his command squad; the sergeant, the Apothecary, the Tech- Marine, the standard bearer with the Banner of Holy Fire, the flamer and heavy flamer marine, and three other battle-brothers. They too were likewise praying to Him-On-Earth for their safe passage to this foreign world, which will soon either be brought back to the caring bosom of the Imperium, or scoured from all records and exterminated.  
  
* * *  
  
Alright, end chapter II. This was really easy to make, up until the "The fleet moved ever inwards" part. Then I had a "writer's block aneurism". I spent a week or so just trying to get the rest finished, even though it's only a scant few paragraphs. Don't expect me to update TOO frequently, though I will try to make a new chapter every three or four weeks. 


End file.
